A new world within this one
by Zero Trabant
Summary: Xehanort has finally been defeated, the seven have disbanded and have gone to there respected worlds. Roxas and Namine now living together in twilight are trying to figure what a exactly a heart does for either of them. As they discover the feelings they have for the world and each other, hopefully they can do this without to much pain. Roxas X Namine Fan Fic. :)


**1 year has passed since the events that transpired with Xehanort last plan to try and take Kingdom Hearts for himself. But due to sora's and the seven seekers of light efforts he was defeated. And Sora's will was the one who touched Kingdom hearts and in doing so the world was now filled with light and this means the complete destruction and disappearance of the heartless and lose like them. This was also not the only miracle that was that cause such a light to shine on the world. Kingdom hearts power was much more extensive then once thought, it's power and sora's pure thoughts give birth to new hearts. These hearts where given form within the nobodys forming Souls with them, also with the new hearted nobodys came the guardians. Beings able to freely travel through the worlds and destroy darkness if ever they decided to peek his head beck into the worlds. With this the nobodys with there new hearts returned to there own worlds and lives. They all left except two nobodys who never really** **had homes to being with** _( Roxas x Namine Fine Fiction Hope you enjoy it lets get it started)_

"Roxas, Roxas, ROXAS! Wake up already" Screamed Namine on top of Roxas she was trying the wake the blonde up but he continued to fight to move out of her grip.

" Nice try but I saw that movement that was a conscious one, now get up already" She continued the to scream "come on it's a new day and you have to go out".

"No I don't" Roxas said trying not to put any voice into his words ''yes you do, you promised me last night that you would go around town today and see the people" Said Namine in a annoyed voice.

"Do I really have to go'' Roxas said said getting up " Roxas we've been here for a week and out of the two of us I'm the only one whose stepped out of the house, and most of the time was to get grocery's so if I'm not going to see the entire city you're going to"

"Why me, you seem to enjoy this place more than then me so why don't you go I'll make the food and stay here"

"One you can't cook, two I know if I leave you here you won't get out of bed, and three you choose to come here remember you said anywhere else wouldn't make any sense" Namine said in her judgment tone.

"Yeah I know, and as I said before I don't know why I said that when the guardians said we could stay in any world we wanted I just said twilight town just...just because" Roxas said almost almost chocking on his own words. "Plus I never said you had to come with me"

"I Had a feeling if you were left alone you mite die of hunger, plus I didn't want to be on Sora's and Kairi's mind all the time at destiny island. Riku and Xion both moved to Hollow Bastion along with Axel" Said Namine as she walked out to let Roxas change into his usual outfit .

"So, why didn't you go with them I'm sure they'd be happy to have you, you don't have to let my well being hold you back" Roxas yelled throw the door.

Now Namine was already down stairs getting breakfast ready "haven't you ever heard the saying threes a crowd''

"Then what about Axel, he seems a like a third"

"When has Axel been know to follow the rules of the world"

"Good Point "

Roxas was now down the stair all dressed up for the day he had derided since he got here going out of the house. "Come on Roxas stop pouting eat your breakfast and and go out for once, and yes I know I sound like a mother but you've got to do this"

"Fine" Roxas said Giving up

As he walked out the door the Roxas yelled "I love you" to Namine, he still had no idea what that meant but queen Minnie and daisy said if he wanted to use his new heart to the fullest he should start saying this Namine.

" I Love you" Namine said.

 **Namine P.O.V**

" _I wonder if Roxas will figure out what_ _ **I love you**_ _really mean, it gets really embarrassing after a while._

 **Give me your opinions this is my first Fan Fiction ever and i need your opinions to make my writing better even if just a little I no one likes it whelp or you Like the concept but not the writing tell to fix. (PS. Sorry for any spelling or grammar problems) Chapter 2 coming soon!  
**


End file.
